


Pop!

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Finger Sucking, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Popping Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: The sound draws his attention, but the sight of Draco – head thrown back, eyes fluttered shut, his mouth wrapped around a slender finger – is what keeps it.





	Pop!

**Author's Note:**

> A quick something I wrote in between work on my WIPs. In my head it's set post-canon, but think what you will. Hope you like it!

It’s the sound that draws his attention, the insistent popping. It sounds wet, almost. Not unlike sizzling.

Severus looks up from the papers on his desk, eyes narrowing slightly when he spots Draco sprawled across the couch that rests in the corner of his study. He’s got his feet propped up on one end, ankles crossed, his head thrown back on the other. His mouth is parted, his lips glistening in the light; a pink tongue wrapped around one slender finger.

Severus swallows. “Must you?”

Draco turns his head against the couch’s end, finger falling from his mouth. “What?”

“The noise,” Severus says. “What is it?”

“Sugar crystals,” Draco answers, lifting his other hand to show Severus a brightly coloured pouch. “Pops on your tongue. It’s nice.”

“It’s distracting.”

Even at the odd angle, Severus can see Draco roll his eyes. He sits up on the couch, careful not to spill the package. “You shouldn’t work on Sundays.”

“Not all of us have the luxury of deciding when we can and cannot work.”

“Mm,” Draco replies, disinterested. He knows he’s privileged. He doesn’t care. “Have you ever tried it?” he asks, standing from the seat and walking towards Severus’ desk.

Severus eyes him, watches as he opens the folds of the packet and dips his finger in again. When he pulls it out, it’s covered in a dust of pink sugar. “No.”

“Do you want to?” Draco asks, lifting the finger to his mouth. He stares at Severus when his lips close around it, sucking softly, and Severus knows he’d be smirking if his mouth wasn’t busy.

“No,” he says again.

Draco arches his brow, opens his mouth to stick out his tongue, and Severus is once again assaulted by the popping sound.

Draco drops to Severus’ lap, smiling happily when Severus’ arms wind around him to keep him steady. “Really?”

“I have no desire to have my mouth assaulted by… _that_.”

“It doesn’t hurt.”

“I don’t care.”

“You’d like it,” Draco tells him, covering the tip of his finger. He lifts it, trails the sugar crystals across his bottom lip, and leans forward to kiss Severus’ mouth before the man can respond.

The popping starts instantly, and Draco tries not to smile when Severus’ tongue swipes at his lip, collecting most of the candy. The noise only grows louder, and Draco stays with his mouth pressed to Severus’ until he needs to pull back to breathe.

He _does_ smile when he sees Severus’ face, his brow furrowed lightly with concentration, like he’s trying to understand how and why the sugar pops in his mouth.

“Trust you to overthink candy,” Draco murmurs, mostly to himself. He shakes the packet of sugar to loosen the parts that have stuck together, and grabs Severus’ right hand. “Clean?” he asks, because he’s seen what Severus works with in the lab and knows it has no business going near anyone’s mouth.

Severus nods, and Draco leads Severus’ hand to the pouch. He coats both his middle and index finger with the sugar, and Severus expects his hand to be brought back to his own mouth, but it’s not. Instead, Draco holds his hand by the wrist and dips his head, tongue sliding across his bottom lip before he parts them, warm, wet mouth enclosing over the sugar-coated digits.

Draco looks at him when he presses his tongue against the flesh, collecting the bits of candy, and Severus can see the mirth behind crystal blue. He swallows, stomach hit with a pang of arousal, and watches as Draco takes his fingers deeper, lips sliding over skin, cheeks hollowing as he sucks. It’s suggestive, awfully so, and Severus has half a mind to bend Draco over his knee for interrupting his work like this.

Draco slides his tongue between the two fingers, makes sure he licks and sucks every last bit of sugar off. The popping is loud in his ears, unyielding even after he’s certain the candy’s dissolved, but Draco likes it.

He pulls his mouth off with a pop, uses his hand to wipe at the stay bits of saliva, and leans forward to peck at Severus’ mouth again.

“Insolent little imp,” Severus murmurs when he pulls away. “I have to work.”

Draco hums. If Severus _really_ needed to work, he wouldn’t have let Draco sit in his study, let alone on his lap. He opens the folds of the packet again, checking how much he has left, and says, “I wonder what it’d feel like licking it off your cock.”

Severus inhales sharply. He can picture it so easily, Draco on his knees, mouth sticky and sweet and gagging for it. He shifts again, legs parting beneath the weight of Draco’s body, and flicks his gaze to his desk. He still has three journal entries to review, but… He turns back to Draco. “Tingly, I imagine.”

“And sticky,” Draco hums. “We should try it.”

“If you must.” He keeps his voice indifferent despite the blood rushing to his prick, his body obviously intrigued by the idea.

Draco smirks, eyes sparkling like he’s won something. “I thought you had to work?”

It’s said mockingly. Severus can almost hear the laugh he keeps in.

“I’m only giving you the one chance. I suggest you take it,” he says, nudging Draco’s thigh. “Brat.”

Draco takes the hint. He slides from Severus’ lap to the floor in an instant, careful not to drop the candy. He watches, hungry, as Severus parts his robes, fingers fiddling with his fly until his trousers are open, half hard cock exposed for Draco to see.

Severus strokes himself at first, hand still damp with Draco’s saliva. It only takes a few pulls until he’s fully hard, cock standing against his stomach. He shifts forward on his chair, makes himself more accessible, and reaches a hand out to cup the back of Draco’s head. Draco rests the hand holding the pouch of candy on Severus’ thigh, his other reaching for Severus’ prick, sticky fingers closing around the shaft and rubbing gently.

He follows the pressure of Severus’ hand, dips his head to lick at the underside, tongue trailing up over the vein. He circles the head, laps at the slit, and moans softly. He always had liked doing this.

“You really can get pathetically desperate, Draco,” Severus says, and his only response is Draco sucking the head of his cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowing at he looks up at Severus through long lashes. Severus groans, low and breathless, and Draco pulls away from him.

“Says you,” he mumbles, fingers reaching into the bag of candy. He grabs a pinch of it, tilts his head back to drop it into his mouth, and leans forward again, tongue pressing flat against Severus’ shaft.

The candy pops against his tongue, loud and familiar, the strawberry flavour mixed with the musk of Severus’ cock. Draco can hear a quick intake of breath at the contact, Severus’ fingers curling in his hair. He makes sure to lick his way across the entire length, pulling back only once the candy is dissolved completely.

“What’s it feel like?”

“Strange.” Severus sounds a little breathless, and Draco can’t help but feel pleased with himself.

“Good strange?” he asks, gathering more of the sugar with his fingers. He sprinkles it on Severus’ prick, watches it stick to the saliva that’s already there, and listens to it pop.

“Do you think I’d let you continue if it weren’t?”

“No,” Draco answers, lips brushing the head. “But I like to hear it.”

Severus sighs. “You know damn well anything that involves your mouth feels good,” he says, nudging said mouth open. He uses his hand to guide Draco’s head down, the younger man swallowing his cock with ease. “This is no different.”

Draco hums, and the added vibration mixed with both the popping and Draco’s warm mouth is enough to make Severus groan again, hips jutting forward impulsively. He reaches down, holds the base of his cock to keep it steady, and leans his head against his chair, eyes fixed on Draco’s lips; glossy red and stretched wide, saliva dribbling from the sides, and littered with stray pieces of popping candy.

“Minx,” he breathes. “Absolute degenerate.”

“Pervert,” Draco shoots back once he pulls away. “You like it.”

He puts more of the sugar crystals in his mouth, lets the crystals stick to his lips, and leans forward again. He mouths at Severus’ cock, swallows both the sugary sweetness and bitter precome that’s started to gather at the head. He takes Severus in until his prick presses to the back of his throat, and stays that way until he can’t breathe, until he gag reflex kicks in, until Severus’ fingers are pulling at his hair, a tell-tale sign that he’s close.

Saliva drips from his mouth when he pulls back, the liquid tainted pink. He dips his finger back in the candy and licks it off with his tongue. “Come in my mouth,” Draco says, head tilting back in a position for Severus to do just that.

Severus doesn’t have to be told twice. He shifts forward ever so slightly, guides his cock until the head sits atop Draco’s tongue, right above the candy that’s still popping, and strokes quickly. It doesn’t take long, not when Draco’s looking up at him from the ground like _that;_ eyes round and wide, pupils dilated, his chin glistening. He looks perfectly debauched, and Severus has always loved that. Has always loved knowing he’s the only one who makes him look like that.

His come splatters across Draco’s mouth, long stripes landing across his tongue and lips, and Draco swallows it down, humming happily.

“Told you you’d like it.”

“It’s your mouth I like.”

“Mm.” Draco shifts against the floor, winching lightly. Stone floors are valuable for a number of reasons, but sucking your partner off isn’t one of them. “Better than your boring articles, I bet.”

“Undoubtedly.” Severus stands, bringing Draco with him. His hands settle on Draco’s waist, fingers squeezing.

Draco leans forward to kiss him, mumbles, “There’s still some left.” When he looks to Severus, his eyes are glistening. “Think it’s my turn?”

Severus sighs, sends a regretful look to his work. “It’s only fair,” he says, and Draco grins.

This had definitely been one of his better ideas.


End file.
